


Done tearing out my hair

by sondrescactus



Category: Sondre Lerche (Musician)
Genre: Other, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondrescactus/pseuds/sondrescactus
Summary: Sondre Lerche himself told me to write this fanfiction. No I'm not joking. Check his Twitter if you don't believe me.This is just a meme with unnecessarily long exposition. Enjoy.





	Done tearing out my hair

Dante Allington walked out into the cold New York City air. _Why is it still so cold out here? It’s been spring for, what, two months now?_ He thought as he stood still for a moment and admired the sky. A respectable man, he was a music journalist who went to concerts of local indie bands as often as he could.

For years now, though, his favorite had been Sondre Lerche, a Norwegian singer-songwriter who had moved to Brooklyn, whom he had seen in concert several times and met in person. They even followed each other on Twitter and conversed online often. Their interactions were frequently casual, and Dante did his best to keep his cool over every single interaction, trying to boast his high friendship status with Sondre to other mere fans whom Sondre didn’t even follow. However, there was still this artist-fan dynamic. They wouldn’t go so far as to hang out at the other’s house or anything like that. Dante still considered it a great honor to be in the presence of Sondre Lerche in the flesh.

It was the beginning of the evening and the sky was beginning to darken. The clouds were blue with hints of faint yellow light peeking through. There would usually be a sunset at this time at the horizon, but the skyscrapers were blocking it. The sidewalks were a little less crowded than usual in that quiet area where Dante resided, but the roads were filled with heavy traffic as people were rushing to get home and other places.

Dante checked his phone and realized it was getting kind of late and he should be heading home. He opened up his favorite mobile game, Pokemon Go. He wouldn’t dare tell anyone on Twitter, or in real life for that matter, that he played this childish game. And in the year 2018, nonetheless, when the whole fad that had started in the summer of 2016 had died down to a small percentage of the original players. But Dante took great joy in filling up his Pokedex and getting excited for the new features that were always being added.

He noticed an Eevee that was just a few feet away, and he went rushing toward the spot where it was located. As he approached the spot and geared up to tap the cute catlike creature on his screen, he bumped into someone, a somewhat short white guy. It was surprising to Dante that someone would be walking _right_ in his way, especially considering that the sidewalks were somewhat quiet at that time and place.

“Hey, watch where you’re going! It’s not that hard to _not_ bump into someone like that! Geez!” Dante yelled angrily as he watched the Eevee pop up on his phone screen. He stopped moving, to pick up a virtual Poke Ball, but above his phone he noticed the face of the guy he had bumped into, who, instead of continuing to walk, stopped to watch Dante. The guy was looking right at Dante. He froze as he looked up from his phone screen and realized who the guy was.

It was Sondre Lerche.

And his glorious hair that he had grown out for the era of his latest album _Pleasure_ was all gone. His hair was reduced to a mere buzz cut.

Sondre smiled smugly at Dante, waiting for him to realize his mistake.

“Oh. Shit. You’re Sondre Lerche.”

“Indeed, Dante, I am.”

“O-M-G,” Dante said, using the same lingo he used on Twitter to appeal to the youngins. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to just yell at you like that. But, to be fair, I didn’t expect to see you like that. You just randomly walked into my field of vision.”

Sondre laughed in Norwegian. “No worries. I take the full responsibility. You know, sometimes people judge me because I just go places and get into situations without warning anyone.” He shrugged with a brief frown that turned back into a smile. “It’s how I have fun.”

“That didn’t make any sense.”

“It’s better that way,” Sondre said, grinning again, with his eyes wide open, showing his pretty blue eyes.

“What happened to your hair? You cut it all off.”

“Oh, yeah. This was a mistake. I tried to shave it myself for the first time, but that didn’t go so well, and I ended up cutting off way more than I wanted. I was gonna hide it for a while until it grew back, but I’ve got a concert in just a few days, so I thought, what the hell.”

“Wha – how do you mess up your hair that badly?” Dante was dumbfounded.

“Some parts were really long, and some parts were really short, and I ended up having to make it really short to even it all out.”

“Oh. That’s too bad.”

“I learned my lesson, though. It’s not worth the five dollars you save to try to cut your own hair.”

Dante pretended to laugh.

“I’m not telling that story to anyone else, though,” Sondre continued. He pointed at Dante’s phone in his hand. “You better not tweet that to the world.”

Dante realized that Pokemon Go was still playing on his phone. He put it away. “So what are you going to tell people when they ask?”

“Well… I guess, ‘I’m done tearing out my hair. I’m gonna cut it off’. Just make into an artistic thing that has to do with the _Pleasure_ image.”

“Wait, that’s a lyric from one of your songs! What was it… Don’t tell me…” Dante took a moment to think, playing through several SL songs in his head. “It’s ‘Violent Game’, isn’t it?”

“That’s right,” Sondre said, impressed.

Dante smiled and nervously replied. “Well, that sure was fun to bump into you here. But you’ve probably got to get going, right? You probably can’t stay to hang out with me or anything like that.”

“That sounds like a good idea!”

“Um… leaving?”

“No, silly. Hanging out.”

Dante gulped. He had just mentioned potentially hanging out as some kind of weird hail Mary. “Uh, okay. Where to, then?” He laughed slightly, nervously.

“My place isn’t that far away. Want to come check it out?”

“Me? Going to Sondre Lerche’s apartment? I’ve never even imagined such a thing,” Dante said, astonished.

“Yeah, we got two bedrooms, no rugs, it’s got a pool in the back.”

“What’s with the ‘no rugs’?”

“Memes want my blood,” Sondre replied casually.

“Do you always just say random sentences sporadically like your tweets?”

“Only with you, Dante. Only with you. You make me a proud banterer.” If Dante was capable of visibly blushing, he was sure that he would be.

Sondre held out his hand for Dante to hold and the two men went skipping in an awkwardly romantic fashion towards Sondre’s house in the sunset-light-covered Brooklyn.

"It's all banter. its Just banter," Lars Vaular whispered, somewhere in the distance.


End file.
